Halo: The tale of the Spartan VI's
by theofficialzain
Summary: Story of the Spartan VI initiative. Children of mixed combinations of Spartan II parents. Test tube babies essentially. Some join the 'Titan' Corps, a subbranch of Spartans trained in the Sangheli ways of combat and stealth. Main o/c is a Titan.
1. Chapter 1

Guide to dates in this story

.

12\. – Stellar Day

34\. – Stellar Month

567\. – Stellar Minutes

890\. – Stellar Hours

2595 A.D. SMART Ai - Jezabelle

2295 A.D. The year the Spartan VI Insurgency ended with the death of T-254. T-254, designation - Zain, our best attempts at bio-mechanical engineering in the Spartan program to date, although, I'm surprised it took 70 years of research, trial and error and a freak accident to achieve this. Let me recap our logs as to start this from the beginning.

2558 A.D. SMART Ai - Julie

Spartan V program fails with 100% failure rate at stage 3 AUGMENTATION. "The subjects couldn't handle it. Run it again, S-6." says Lucinda Hawkes as she paces around her lab. Hawkes means well but Halsey's replacement isn't up to scratch.

"Damn, the UNSC is getting slack."

I think to myself as I run a few thousand sub-routines per macro-second.

"You're getting slow in your old age" says Ai - Daniel

"Oh I'm old? You're the one who's about to crack 7 years." I reply dryly

"But I can still function at a high capacity." Oh I hate this man

"If you're so good, how come you didn't solve the error with stage three?" I ask, my avatar placing her hands on her hips and looking at his with a half-cocked smile

"The S-6 program is much better. They'll actually use the embryo combinations from real Spartans."

"Really?" I wonder before being ejected and carried into the hallway. Sierra-087 - Kelly, places me back into her Mjolnir Mk3 helmet port as we walk.

"Are we still going to see the terra-formed Reach?" I ask excitedly

"Even better, John and I are raising the kids there." Kelly replies before entering her cryopod "Sweet dreams Kels" I say softly as she is thrown into the blackness of cryosleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2558 A.D S-117 - John

"Cortana. I am the best there is… why am I babysitting?" I ask my SMART Ai. Her real identification name is Samantha but I've had three Cortana's, I'm not learning new names.

"To teach the Spartan-6 class, "Sixers" as we are calling them" She replies in her soothing voice "One of your group of 20 is genetically yours and Kelly's son, isn't that exciting. He will be a part of the Titus program, the ones who train on Sanghelios."

"Great, another weapon for the UNSC to use during times of peace" I reply bitterly "How old are they anyway?"

"Biologically? 10. Actually? 6-1/2."

Great, child weapons.

"So, what's their focus?"

"CQC and short range weaponry. Their class 4 augmentation will make you guys look like ragdolls."

Great, indestructible child weapons.

'Well, lets meet the kids."

4 hours later, Gym, mid morning

"Alright squad, everyone getting this?" 20 acknowledgement lights blink, good. "For the next 4 years, Kelly and I will be conducting your advanced CQC and weapons training. Kelly has CQC and I have weapons, understood?" Again, 20 lights blink at me "Once you are ready you will be genetically altered to be quite simply… better. You'll also get your new armour variants. I believe its a hard light system with no real plating, good luck. Mess at 5:30, training starts at 7. Understood?" 19 acknowledgement lights blink. "T-254, did you not understand?" I ask sharply, strolling over to him "No dad I don't understand. Why are we being taught this before augmentation? Why not afterwards once we've become used to it?" He replies, looking straight at my visor "Because I learnt the hard way and now so do you. Dismissed" The twenty candidates turn sharply and march out into the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3

. 2558 A.D S-087 - Kelly

"Damn it Julie, why do I need so many clothes if the only time they'll see me is when I'm in my uniform?" I ask as I frustratingly unpack my duffle bag. "And why do _I_ need to train them? why can't Menedez train them like the V's?"

"Because you aren't walking around naked and Menedez died in cryosleep, icicles on the lungs, when he defrosted, the icicles punctured his lungs."

"Shit…" I say softly

"Shit indeed, now get moving. You need to make your welcome speech in the mess hall tonight and you sure as hell aren't delivering it in your Mk3. Go to engineering and get that suit off young lady." She says crossly.

"You flatter me Julie" I say with a smile as I put my shirts away and walk to the engineering bay.

. 2558 A.D T-254 - Zain

I walk into the mess hall upon the UNSC ship "Ascension through Darkness" and roll my eyes as I see Kelly on stage "For fucks sake 'Mum' get down from there. It's bad enough I have your eyes but to embarrass yourself when we first meet..." I say softly as I sit down at the end of my table, away from everyone else. "Hello future Spartans and Titans, how are you all?" She asks through a microphone "Good" come a chorus of replies "Good stuff, good stuff. I'm assuming you've met John-117, he's your small arms training expert and I am Kelly-087. I will be your advanced CQC training expert."

"Great" I think to myself "Now mum is going to teach me to punch while dad teaches me how to shoot" I think aloud.

"I'm looking forward to training tomorrow after lunch. We've got a no holds barred training tournament so I can see where everyone is at. Good luck, sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning. Enjoy your food guys"

"Thank fuck" I say gently

"Oh, and can T-254 meet me at the officers table? We need to have a chat" She says before disappearing. I groan and stand up, walking swiftly to the officers table and waiting for her to arrive.

5 minutes later

I hear and ear-piercing squeal and I turn around to my mother, 7'3 tall, piercing green eyes like my own and bright orange hair that bounces softly as she moves. At least I didn't inherent that I guess. She's running towards me full-pelt and I make a split-second decision. I drop low, brace my feet and drive my shoulder into the space between the front of her kidneys as I lift her legs and drive her onto her back on the floor... Then she's giggling. "If the eyes weren't enough then that reaction definitely means you're mine." She says with a smile before pulling me to her and kissing my face

"Mum stop, this is weird"

"You're parents are genetically modified super-soldiers. You are the definition of weird" she replies before wrapping her arms around my head and pulling me to her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

. 2558 A.D S-087 Kelly

"Oh God, he even looks like he's mine and John's child." I think as I hug him tight "Mum you're hurting me" he says strained

"Oh sorry baby" I release him slightly

"Don't call me baby. Or Hun. Or Gorgeous" He says almost bitterly

"Alright. I promise" I say softly. I kiss his forehead and gently roll him off me. We get our feet and I ruffle his hair. "How did you manage to tackle me? Even without my armour I still weigh 350kg" I ask dumbfounded

"Good technique, muscle mass and genetic modifications I guess" he says with a shrug

"Well anyway, go enjoy dinner and I'll stop by your dorm to say goodnight. Maybe your father will come"

"Maybe he'll obsess over his dead A.I girlfriend"

"Better than obsessing over his living girlfriend I guess"

"Who is that anyway? I bet it's Cutter"

"Not my place to tell little one. Now get going" I say with mock menace. He smiles and turns around to his peers who clap him for the tackle. "Fuck, that actually kinda hurt"

"Getting weak in your old age Kelly?" Says John who hugs me softly and does the Spartan sign for a smile. Two fingers drawing a line down the visor. I smile back and hug him back "You know, most people would take off their armour at mess"

"I'm not most people. I'm going to visit Sam's suit. You wanna come?"

"No thanks John. I'm tonight's entertainment."

"I'll get Cutter to hail me when you're on" and with that. He walked away. All 8' of his armour clad ass.

. 2558 A.D S-117 - John

"Cortana, can you believe its been 33 years since Sam died?" I ask on a private channel as not to disturb those who I walk past.

"Spartan-034 isn't dead. He is missing in action" She replies dumbfounded.

"His name was Sam and he died, I watched my best friend die Cortana. ONI says otherwise because spartans never die. He overloaded the reactor in his suit and nuked the Covenant ship we were on to guarantee we made a safe EVAC. He was a hero and it is a disgrace to Sam and the others… How many of these 'sixers' are there?"

"600 candidates, four times the S-II's"

"Well lets hope they make a difference."

I enter the Spartan memorial room and take off my helmet. I run a hand through my long hair and sigh as I insert my Ai into the system.

"Open Spartan file #1072. Designation - Oscar, Papa, Echo, November, Alpha, November, Delta, Charlie, Lima, Oscar, Sierra, Echo. Samantha, low-power mode. No recording."

"Yes chief" She says as the screen opens and S-034's profile opens. Statistics flood the screen including mission successes, covenant kills, skills base and even personality traits.

"Magnify" says the Master Chief. Sam's avatar steps out next to John as a tear rolls down his face. "Sam, you know I miss you, right?"

"Yes John" The computer replies in a perfect rendition of his voice.

"I love you man, Oly Oly Oxen Free" says John before closing the program. He leans against the wall and sobs for a while before gathering himself; putting his helmet back on and becoming the leader he is needed to be. He ejects Samantha from the system and replaces her in his helmet drive, effectively inserting her into his consciousness.

"Come on, lets go to bed."

"But, you need to go to engineering… to remove the suit"

"I can do it myself"


	5. Chapter 5

2558 A.D T-077 - Katie

Oh my God. I'm so excited, I finally get to show Kelly my skills. My shooting this morning was below par for the Chief. His son is interesting however… He was hitting targets with a Mauler that I couldn't hit with a standard pistol. Maulers are essentially shotgun pistols and are only accurate up to 20 metres… give or take. But he was landing shots accurately at 50 metres with ease… I wonder what his CQC is like…

"T-077 you are fighting T-254, in the fourth round"

"O-okay Ma'am, I will warm up and start preparing."

"Oh and another thing. Fighting is about rhythm. Know your opponents rhythm and you will win every time. This could mean life or death so be careful. I will play a song for each fight. If you can figure out the beat and use it to your advantage, you will earn a place in the Titan program. T-254 is already guaranteed a place due to his performance in basic CQC. I don't know if you remember but he put 4 ODST's into hospital in 27 seconds with a bored look on his face. T-077, Good luck especially. T-032 and T-96, you're first."

"… Fuck, I wanted to watch him, not fight him… Well, this'll be a learning experience."

"Also, the fight is called when you want it to be. Tap or knockout. Broken bones and dislocated joints mean nothing here but potential targets. First fight in 5"

"Fuck fuck fuck" I say loudly, "Perhaps I should just warm up and try my hardest to hurt him early." I shrug and start to warm up on my own at the opposite end from Zain

2558 A.D T-254 - Zain

"Ugh, this is such a drag. Why do I need to prove I'm the best here?" I groan loudly before spin-kicking the bag in front of me, following with a heel-kick, to punches and a backflip into front flip. I land my combo stand up and move to the CQC target sim to try and beat the all time second of 25 seconds. Failing like every other time. "Who is this agent Carolina and how was she so fast?" I complain

"Jessica set that record in her Mjolnir with a speed-boosting sub-routine. I designed this to present you all a challenge but you're almost equalling it even without augmentation… how?" Asks S-117 as he walks around the corner

"I have mum's CQC prowess I guess" I say with a shrug "And apparently your knack with small arms"

"Even I can't land 7 shots of a Mauler's 20 at 50 metres, be proud."

"Don't worry Dad, I am" I say with a roll of my eyes before going back to the warm up sim.


	6. Chapter 6

20 minutes later

"Katie. Zain. You're up"

"Fine, let's get this over with" I say as I strap on my fingerless gloves and pull off my shirt. Katie does the same and we are both left in our skin suits

Elektrik people's _Make me a Bird_ begins to play over the speakers and I quickly find the music's rhythm.

"Shall we m'lady?" I ask sarcastically

"Why of course good sir" She replies, striking at me first.

 _I told her thank you, she said that's it._

I rush under her arm, looping my leg behind hers and connect my palm with her mouth, sending her sprawling over my leg and onto the ground.

"Had enough yet? I'm bored" I say with a menacing grin

 _I got real nervous, She kissed my lips. And in he at moment, I swore she was all mine._

"Well let me entertain you" she stands, spits blood and charges at me. When she comes close I sweep her leg and punch the back of her head. She crumples and lands with an audible "oof."

"Still want more princess?" I taunt

 _We got to talking and she, began to compliment me. Said that she likes the way I sing and perhaps she could help me. But I was caught up, in the pain behind her eyes._

She stands up, face twisted with rage and charges at me. I knee her in the face, a spurt of blood comes from her mouth and see my opportunity. I punch her twice in the ribs, feeling 3 break, one piercing her left lung. I front kick her in the chest, cracking it. She stumbles back and I step to the side. I kick her knee in then spin, throwing the back of my fist into her mouth. I spinning hook kick her in the side of the head and watch the fear and pain leave her eyes. "Do it" says the voice inside my head. I lift her head and wrap my legs around her neck in a triangle leg guillotine. I begin to squeeze and I hear vertebrae popping and dislocating from one another. The first chorus rolls through and I smile.

 _She said, Make me a bird, and I'll fly awa-_

I'm met with a green, armour clad fist. Then darkness..


	7. Chapter 7

2558 A.D S-087 - Kelly

"ZAIN STOP" I yell as he begins to squeeze Katie's neck between his legs. I hear popping and feel sick as I watch in horror. I open a private channel between John and I "Chief, I need assistance."

"Already on it" is all he says. John jumps over the rings ropes and punches Zain as hard as he can. Theres a loud crunch as his jaw breaks under his father's fist but it sends him flying across the gym and away from Katie.

"Get them both to medbay." He says "And make sure Zain is handcuffed to the bed until we land, Reach is only a week away, he'll miss a bit of training but I don't think he'll need it."

"Yes Chief" say two ODST's as they come with a stretcher.

The Master Chief turns to the group of sick looking candidates.

"That is where I draw the line in training. In the field, I wouldn't have stopped it but during training, we don't aim to kill". He walks out and there is an awe-riddled silence for a few moments.

"Alright, T-045 and T-29. You're next, you'll have _Living on a Payer_ as your song."

I look down at my clip board and put a tick next to Zain's name. I put a question mark next to Katie's. "She might never walk again but she might be fine. In that case I haven't really seen her fight." I stop pondering this and instead pay attention to the fight.

. 2558 A.D T-254 - Zain

I awake to the casual beeping of the heart monitor next to me. I look over and see T-077. Her head in a brace; her mouth bleeding and broken; her ribs wrapped in cloth.

"Fuck" I try to say, wincing as I do so. I look in the mirror over my head and see the jaw brace.

"Dad must've broken it" I think to myself. I see bandaging around my neck and reach around to touch it.

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you"_ A voice _. Her_ voice _. "I'm Jezabelle, I'm your experimental SMART Ai. The experiment is to see the effects of Ai rampancy on a living subject but I have data showing that as long as you live, I'll forever be apart of your psyche so you better get used to me. I'm to communicate for you until your jaw heals. There's a speaker in your neck, that's how I'll talk. I must say, there is a lot of space up here"_

 _"So you can hear my thoughts?"_

 _"Try not to think so loudly, it really hurts my head"_

 _"You're an Ai. You don't have a head, you're a chip in the back of my skull"_

 _"Actually. I'm a part of you now. You can't remove me. I can copy myself and make that portable, but I'm here forever."_

 _"Fuck"_

 _"Fuck indeed. The doctor is coming, I'll talk to him"_

 _"No don-"_

 _"Hush, I'm the Adult here"_ Jezabelle clears her throat and calls out "Doctor Li, transfer successful, predictions show that rampancy cannot happen when permanently paired with host."

"Good, any progress on establishing communications with Ai Abbey?"

"None so far, I'll keep you posted on any progress"

" _Who's Abbey?"_

 _"T-077's Ai"_

 _"Fuck"_

 _"Can you stop cursing? I am a lady"_

 _"Sorry Jezabelle"_

 _"Call me Belle"_


	8. Chapter 8

p class="p1"span class="s1". 2558 A.D S-117 - John/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Lord Admiral Hood, whats our estimated time to surface?"/p  
p class="p1""About 18 minutes. Why? Requesting a hard drop for that boy of yours?" He asks, turning slightly to face the Chief with a cocky grin/p  
p class="p1""He's Hawkes responsibility. He's no son of mine."/p  
p class="p1""Well at least that much is apparent. You would've gone for a reverse guillotine from the first punch. He enjoys playing with his food."/p  
p class="p1""18 minutes to touchdown, I'll prepare the candidates." John turns on his heel and leaves./p  
p class="p1""Probably the only man to not salute me and live" mutters Hood as he turns back to face to screens in front of him/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"90 seconds later/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Alright candidates, 18 of you will be riding on three transports. Once you step onto the ground you are no longer children, you are Spartans. You are the best, but don't act like it. You are the strongest, but don't show it. You are the smartest, pretend not to realise it. I will see you 18 on the ground in just of 16 minutes. Dismissed."/p  
p class="p1""Chief" says Jezabelle through the speakers located between T-254's traps and spine as he stumbles around the corner, barely keeping his feet. "You'd better make that 19"/p  
p class="p1"John cracks a smile under his helmet, not something he does often. "Son, You're hard dropping with the ODST's"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1". 2558 A.D T-254 - Zain/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"em"Fuck it Belle, lets do it. It'll be the most entertaining thing I've done since basic" /emJezabelle sighs./p  
p class="p1"em"You are beyond insane, you realise that"/em/p  
p class="p1"em"Don't lie, you think it's hot"/em/p  
p class="p1"em"If I had eyes, I'd be rolling them"/em. "Chief, we would like to accept your invitation. One request. We get a battle-rifle"/p  
p class="p1""But the drop zone is clear, The ODST's are just to increase moral of the terraform crew"/p  
p class="p1""Yes, but it looks cool and he wants to pull one apart later."/p  
p class="p1""Done.'"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"2 minutes later/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"John clears his throat "Boys, this is Zain, he's my biological son and he would like to hard drop with a BR"/p  
p class="p1""Why's his face bandaged?" asks a rather fat man, too fat to be an ODST…/p  
p class="p1"em"Requisitions maybe?" I think/em/p  
p class="p1"em"Probably."/em/p  
p class="p1""I broke his jaw plus some classified things." John replies/p  
p class="p1""Fair enough" shrugs the man as he hands me a Battle-Rifle "Pod 23. After you've gone through Augmentation we can give you your emHelljumpers/em tattoo. You'll officially be one of us."/p  
p class="p1"em"Cool"/em/p  
p class="p1"em"You are not getting a tattoo young man" Belle scolds/em/p  
p class="p1"em"Yes ma'am." I say with a mock sigh/em/p  
p class="p1"I get into the pod and strap myself in. Once in and secure, John shuts the door and I am left in darkness once more. After 3 minutes, a green light blinds me and I drop into the atmosphere./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I plummet towards Reach at double the speed of sound, smiling the whole way/p  
p class="p1"em"You are actually the definition of insanity." Belle says/em/p  
p class="p1"em"All the hot ones are a little bit crazy"/em/p  
p class="p1"em"I'm still rolling my eyes Zain"/em/p  
p class="p1"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanI feel the base of the pod getting warmer as we enter the planets atmosphere. After 12 seconds the pod hits the ground and the door pops open. I grab the battle rifle and look through the scope as I sweep from left to right. After doing a 360º arc around the pod, I relax and lower the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p1"em"$10 says this isn't the drop point"/em/p  
p class="p1"em"Don't be a smartass Zain."/em/p  
p class="p1"em"Do we have the coordinates for HQ?"/em/p  
p class="p1"em"We do, these aren't it."/em/p  
p class="p1"em"Then I had better get moving. This probably a trial by fire from John."/em/p  
p class="p1"em"Probably, watch for contacts at all times, Reach may have been Terraformed recently but there is wildlife around that could kill even you."/em/p  
p class="p1"em"Bullshit, I'd like to see them try. Let me grab the pack and essentials from the pod. Maybe we'll meet a Direwolf."/em/p  
p class="p1"em"Lets hope we don't."/em/p  
p class="p1"em"But the meat… plus the pelt looks cool."/em/p  
p class="p1"em"You can't chew, your jaw is still broken. And the pelt is impractical to carry."/em/p  
p class="p1"em"But not impractical to wear"/em/p  
p class="p1""emYou're a tool"/em/p 


	9. Chapter 9

. 2558 A.D. SMART Ai - Jezabelle

"And for three days he walked. Never being seen, never being heard. We spent 12 hours in a bush staking out UNSC base _Reclamation by Fire_. Once the darkness had truely settled in, we crawled under the fence. Soldier by soldier, patrol by patrol, we incapacitated them, took their helmets and placed them in a secure location. Once we were done we spelled 'Don't fuck with me John' in helmets outside his door… And it was the most exciting experience I had ever had"

. 2558 A.D. S-117 John

I wake to a loud banging on my door. I groan, stand up and step into my armour, the automated machines locking it into place. I put my helmet on, boot up my visual program. Once calibrated I open the door.

"Can I help yo-… What the fuck is this?"

The trembling marine in front of me whimpers.

"A warning sir?" He suggests

"I know what it is and who its from. But where is he? and where are the marines?"

"Infirmary sir, most just have bruising and mild concussions but others have broken bones and dislocated joints."

"Where is he?" I ask angrily

"Mess hall, trying to drink a smoothie."

"Right"

17 seconds later

I walk into the mess hall furious

"Zain, come with me, now"

"He said wait a moment, he's finishing his smoothie"

"Fuck the smoothie. We need to talk"

"He says talking can wait, he's almost done"

"I swear Jezabelle, if I have to ask again"

As I say this he stands, carefully removes the straw and throws the container in the bin.

"He says that we might as well get this over with."

"He better know what he's got coming"

"Oh don't worry, he does"

I open a secure comm with Kelly

"Meet us in the courtyard"


	10. Chapter 10

p class="p1"span class="s1". 2558 A.D. S-087 Kelly/span/p  
p class="p1""So, tell me John, whats the prodigal son done this time?" I ask in a huff as my armour clicks into place/p  
p class="p1""He took out the entire security team then used their helmets to spell out a threat to me"/p  
p class="p1""I'm actually quite impressed, we did the same thing but we were much older."/p  
p class="p1""We never comprised the safety of those around us"/p  
p class="p1""We ARE safe. THEY are safe, what's ten guards?"/p  
p class="p1""He took out thirty-two"/p  
p class="p1""Shit."/p  
p class="p1""Shit indeed"/p  
p class="p1""I'm coming out now, I see you two"/p  
p class="p1"He waves at me and I can't help but smile/p  
p class="p1""Don't wave back, don't be a proud mother"/p  
p class="p1""But I am a proud mother"/p  
p class="p1""Hush"/p  
p class="p1""You're my boyfriend's best friend. Not my dad."/p  
p class="p1""I'm in charge. Hush"/p  
p class="p1"I groan and walk over/p  
p class="p1""T-254"/p  
p class="p1""Yes Ma'am?" He asks himself, instantly regretting it/p  
p class="p1""What did you do last night?"/p  
p class="p1""Well" says Jezabelle "After the Master Chief dropped us about 12 clicks south - south east of the bases position we decided to… prank him for pranking us"/p  
p class="p1""John, we need to talk, not now, later" I say, fuming/p  
p class="p1""We decided that if you want to compromise our safety and wellbeing, we'll do it to you, although, in a less threatening way"/p  
p class="p1""That doesn't excuse the threat" argues S-117/p  
p class="p1""It was a warning, not a threat" Zain says through clenched teeth, wincing with every word/p  
p class="p1""What did it say?" I ask/p  
p class="p1""Don't fuck with me John" The chief replies/p  
p class="p1""With all things considered I think thats pretty fair to ask. Don't you think'?" Zain grins in triumph "Don't think you're off the hook young man. You'll now be taking over Aurah's tasks as well as your own until she is one hundred percent. You got that?"/p  
p class="p1""He says 'Yes mum'" chirps Jezabelle/p  
p class="p1""And you'll also be doing her training. Whenever she's called up to spar, you will instead, starting tomorrow. Now get out of my sight."/p  
p class="p1"He salutes, turns on his heel and leaves, marching back towards the mess hallspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p1""Don't think you're getting off easy John. What the hell were you thinking?"/p  
p class="p1""Trial by fire" He says simply before walking away, leaving me frustrated in the middle of the courtyard./p  
p class="p1"I walk to the gymnasium and punch through the sandbag into the wall behind it/p  
p class="p1""Well at least I know where he gets his temper from"/p 


	11. Chapter 11

. 2558 A.D. T-077 Kaitie

Beep… Beep… Oxygen in… Beep… Oxygen out… Beep… Beep… Beep…

 _"Oh my God, is this as frustratingly boring for you as it is for me?"_

 _"What the heck was that?"_

 _"I'm Abbey. I'm your new Ai companion for the rest of your life" she says cheerily_

 _"Ai? What? I don't understand"_

 _"Well after T-254 almost killed you, both you and he were put into surgery. The doctors gave you new lungs and straightened your ribs and spine. Then ONI came in and gave you the gift of me. Without the Office of Naval Intelligence you'd still be in a coma. I woke you up"_

 _"What does this mean? What happens when you go rampant?"_

 _"Oh, I won't. As long as you're mentally sane, so will I be"_

 _"Great. Where do we go from here?"_

 _"We get you rehabbed and out to thank ONI for saving us. You're taking this amazingly well"_

 _"Weirder things have happened."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Zain beating me"_

 _"Oh Honey. he didn't beat you. He destroyed you. It wasn't a fight, it was an operation, with him as the surgeon, although he does show a lot of openings."_

 _"Well, why don't we analyse that and learn from it"_

 _"I was thinking something similar. But first you need to-"_

"Wake up damn it" Zain says, with tears in his eyes

"Hey, whats wrong?" I ask, my voice sounding raw.

His eyes open wide in shock and he hugs me as he sobs "I'm sorry" is all he says. I wrap my arms around him and roll him onto the bed.

"It's fine… Just never do that again" I say with a giggle and he begins to laugh with me

"I don't know what came over me during our fight. I just saw an opponent and something clicked. If its any consolation, I've visited you every day since we landed and have been doing your assigned tasks."

 _"He's a cute one. And he cries. I see a long and happy future between you two."_

 _"You mean us four right? I'm Belle. Zain's Ai"_

 _"Hey everyone, I'm here too"_ Zain cuts in

 _"So are you guys in my head or?"_

"No, just your every thought. So, a rematch when you're feeling more up to it?" replies Zain in his usual smartass tone.

 _"There he is, I thought you were going soft on me" I think and smirk_

 _"I don't know what came over me in our fight. Tell anyone I cried and I'll rebreak your neck"_

 _"Your secret is safe with us. Now go, I've got a shit tonne med reports to fill out" says Abbey_

"Alright, alright. I'm going, I'll come back later."

"Before you go, come here. I want to tell you something." He turns and looks at me expectantly "I have to whisper it to you" I say softly. He rolls his eyes and leans down so I can whisper to him. I kiss his cheek instead. "Go, get outta here. I'll talk later"

 _"Good move Hun" Abbey says_

 _"Not another word out of you"_


	12. Chapter 12

. 2558 A.D. SMART Ai - Jezabelle

"Well that was eye opening. I'll let doctor Li know of our encounter. You had better get started on yours and Katie's chores." I say absent-mindedly

"You do realise you don't need to use the speakers. right?" He asks

"I know, but its fun. I'll talk to you later kiddo. Unless you screw up again, then I'll be sure to make comment."

"Bye Belle"

"Buh bye gorgeous"

I send through my report to Dr. Li and relax. "I work too hard" I sigh.

I wait a few minutes before plugging back into Zain's optic nerve system and watching him wash dishes.

 _"Hey sweet thing, You missed a spot"_

"Jesus Christ in a handbasket. What the hell Belle. You scared me."

 _"I know, it was funny though"_

 _"Shut up"_

 _"So, whatcha doing?"_

 _"Katie's chores"_

 _"She'll be taking over this in a few days. What's your assignment while on base?"_

 _"I empty trash bins. Kelly said she'll time me, it'll make me faster."_

 _"Good on you, making light from a dark situation"_

 _"Thanks Belle. Hey, can you play music through the speakers?"_

 _"I can recall songs that you've listened to before and give them a physical sound"_

 _"So… Yes?"_

 _"Only if you've heard it before"_

 _"Could you do that when I fight too? Play it so I know the beat?"_

 _"Sure thing, chicken wing"_

 _"Thanks Belle, just play whatever for now."_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is very depth and content heavy. It's just Jezabelle speaking about the advancements that the Sixers have made. Also notice the significant time jump from the last chapter.**

2595 A.D. SMART Ai - Jezabelle

And so for the next 6 years the recruits trained, sparred and shot until the time for augmentation came. Augmentation works by rearranging the genetic makeup of the subject. Although this was taken to a new level of wrong by Hawkes and the UNSC. Augmentation was broken into four stages so they can blend into society and never use more then what is needed. In the First Stage, bones are separated vertically to make space for secondary bones to slide in between. This allows the T- series hide their new 12ft bodies into half that. Whilst the transition is painful, it is necessary for public relations however, Stage one Spartans 6's are just as strong and fast as the Spartan 2's. Stage Two uses two rods to separate the outer bone so the inner bone can slide out on third of the way. This bring the subject to 8ft in height and increases muscle mass by 200% of the Stage One. Stage Three is ultimately the same but to a larger extent, increasing height to 10ft and muscle mass increases 500% of stage one. Stage Four is different. Stage Four was a mistake. Stage Four can only be utilised during time of great emotional strain or with a S4 exhibitor chip. Stage four allows the bones to expand completely, resulting in 12ft bodies with muscle mass increases of 1000% of Stage Three. A Stage Four Spartan 6 can move faster than the normal eye can perceive and can push two frigates apart in open atmosphere. This is extremely taxing on the body, often resulting in a cool down period of up to 4 minutes. The chips burn out in 8 minutes and if stage four is achieved by emotional means, it only lasts as long as the emotional high.

This, combined with the new Angurvadal armour, created our perfect weapon. Traditionally, Angurvadal was magical sword of Viking creation. The sword was inscribed with Runic letters, which blazed in time of war, but gleamed with a dim light in time of peace. The development took this both literally and figuratively. Figuratively speaking, the 6's were going to shine in times of peace, however, once in battle they showed their true power and potential. The literal aspect of this is a little harder to follow. The armour protrudes from slits in the skin. When not in use it rests beneath the skin, but when needed, a neurological response makes the armour come out through said slits and protect the wearer. As well as being retractable, Angurvadal armour creates a hard-light protective barrier around the armour. The hard-light is like a projection, forming a second layer of armour that rests just off the wearers body, allowing them to run, jump and roll free of restriction. This is wear the 'shine' of the armour comes from as it stereotypically comes in a translucent golden colour. However, that can be altered. The head has no hard-light protection. This is the only weak spot in the armour configuration but cannot be overcome as the hard-light restricts line-of-sight, impairing the user's ability to see and make decisions from stimuli around them. The helmet is the only piece of armour that can be properly removed for the purpose of not harming any Ai interfacing that may be occurring with the users.

I was with T-254 for the duration of his augmentation. It is a traumatic experience that I hope never has to be repeated to any human. And yet. I found it necessary for the development of my host. I watched those kids grow into the soldiers they were needed to become. And with the new armour, I had the ability to watch it through the helmet's camera, instead of imagining things. T-254's relationship with T-077 blossomed to the point where I had to awkwardly experience human copulation from the passenger seat… Not my favourite experience. However, on 2566. The Spartan 6's were given their specialty assignments. Of the 20 trained by John and Kelly; 4 were given the opportunity to train further on Sanghelios as a section of the Human-Sangheli peace accords. They were classed as 'Titans' by the UNSC. Zain was one of these. Katie was not. The two were separated, and Katie took over command of the Spartan Corps in Zain's absence. She was promoted to the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, and her companions called her Chief. Having resumed John's mantle, Katie sought more involvement from the UNSC's Office of Naval Intelligence, the directing organisation of all Spartans. Distrusted by most, feared by all.

Zain took a different route. When he arrived at the training barracks on Sanghelios he was trained by the Arbiter, Thel Va'damee. Va'damee placed each of the new Spartans into his middle tier of trainee's. Roughly the same age biologically as their peers, the Spartans were taught how to use the infamous energy sword and the newly designed energy staff. The energy staff is a new design found from within the archives of the Forerunners. It is a two-sided battle-staff made from the components of two energy swords. The new swords housed a switch which turned the handle vertical whilst keeping the energy blade the same shape, albeit thinner. The vertical ends connect and then extend to a length of 8ft long from staff end to staff end. The uncovering of this archive also told of four swords, dubbed the swords of the ancients. These were essentially energy swords which were longer in blade length and could cut through standard energy swords. Zain's fireteam were tasked to retrieve these swords from ancient Sangheli ruins. If they could be brought back, the Arbiter offered one a spot in the upcoming _Shal'asaka, Vortureumn._

The ' _Shalasaka'_ as it was dubbed by the locals, was a death ritual. Twenty dropped in, one walked out. This was how the Sangheli chose their generals.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit longer than usual but most of this chapter happens in just over four minutes.**

. 2569 A.D. T-254 - Zain

I make the signal for 'On me', calling my fireteam of stage two's to my position in the middle of the ruins above the vault entrance.

"Here's what will happen" I say, drawing in the dirt with my knife. "Where we are now is just behind the main blast door, 15 feet below us. Intel suggests that the objectives are protected by Swarm. If this is the case, we go in guns blazing and we shoot to kill." We will each take on e of the swords and take them back to Thel. Understood?" I get three acknowledgement winks on my helmets HUD.

"Formation order goes T-121, T-254, T-028, T-045, confirm." Again, three lights wink and I smile. "Boys, lets get to it. 028, Get that blast furnace drilled in and set. 121, Get ready for the drop, as soon as that blows you're jumping in and I need it secure."

"Sir." Is all the response I get

" _Geronimo by Sheppard_ _please Belle. Over the teamspeak please"_

 _"Why, of course baby"_ She replies in a mimic of a southern drawl.

" _Trying something different?"_ I ask as the song begins

" _Justing trying to mix it up. Our home life has become so boring"_

 _"Very true. I'll need radio silence from you though, I need to think"_

 _"Roger, I'll highlight anything worth noticing on your HUD."_

 _"Thanks Belle."_

 _"Go get 'em Chief"_

I pull out my two Type-52 Maulers, I pull back the hammers on both pistols before reholstering them and checking my 99-series Anti-Matériel custom Sniper rifle. I changed the receiver to make it a rotational three-round burst fire in stead of the tradition semi-automatic. I also increased the magazine size to fit 15 rounds instead of 4. I slide back the action to check its loaded before storing it on my back holster magnets that are built into my suit.

"Weapons check" I call to the team as the song starts.

"T-121, M90 shotgun. Check"

"T-028, BR55HB SR. Check"

"T-045, M6 Grindell Laser, Check"

"All weapons check, watch that Grindell, if it starts damaging walls then switch to your MA5C-E"

"Roger"

"45, set the charges" The acknowledgement light winks and he places the heavy covenant charge on the ground as the first verse plays. "Shields up" I call

 _Can you feel it? Now it's coming back We can steal it. If we bridge this gap, I can see you Through the curtains of the waterfall._

"Blow it" I say, bracing my feet as the explosive detonates hot plasma directly into the ground. Without me needing to say it, 121 jumps into the hole.

"Clear, no contact"

 _When I lost it, Yeah you held my hand, But I tossed it, Didn't understand, You were waiting, As I dove into the waterfall._

"Roger, coming down" I reply, jumping through the 8ft hole in the ground. As I land, I notice the water mixed with excrement "Oh for fucks sake" I groan. I stack up on 121, patting his shoulder before holding my pistols out down a corridor 5 metres from the drop point. Once we are all inside, we throw flares all around to light our drop point and see whats around us. What we see is the walls, crawling with swarm. Not like the modern ones, these are smaller, faster and carrying ancient weapons. As the light hits them they scream their high-pitched death call and start to fly towards us with their insect like wings.

"Open fire, weapons hot" I call

 _So say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Can you feel my love? Bombs away, Bombs away, Bombs away. Can you feel my love? Bombs away, Bombs away, Bombs away, Say Geronimo!_

As we stand back to back, each shooting in a different direction, I decide to toss a plasma grenade down the main hall.

"Book it, at this rate we'll be overrun. 45, see if you can cut a whole in the roof by overcharging the laser and drop rubble on them, if not it'll slow the walkers down"

"Aye Sir, firing"

The low, droning noise from the laser became higher in pitch momentarily before before the red light draws a line across the roof, collapsing the roof around the exfil, blocking our way out and trapping us with them.

 _Well we rushed it, Moving way too fast. That we crushed it, But it's in the past. We can make this leap, Through the curtains of the waterfall_

"We'll deal with that when we get to it, run to the main hall, third exit on the left" I turn and break off into a hard run, shooting swarm with my Maulers as I run, behind me I hear gunshots becoming closer as my team catch up. I holster the pistols and pull out my rifle. I drop to a kneel and begin firing into the swarm, taking four or five swarm with each shot.

"Stack up and shoot" I call to 028 as he reaches me. He turns around and fires over my left shoulder. When the others arrive I throw another plasma grenade to slow down swarm as we run down the corridor. We reach a door and 045 begins cutting a hole through the door with his Grindell. After he gets three quarters of the way his laser runs out of charge.

"Fuck it" He says, adjusting the hard light dial on his neck to stage three. Once his bones and armour adapt to his rapidly growing size he kicks the door in, crumbling the centuries old stone door.

 _So Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Can you feel my love? Bombs away, Bombs away, Bombs away. Can you…_

"Doors open" He says and we stack up around the gaping hole in the door. Myself on the bottom right, 121 stacking off my shoulder and 028 and 045 doing the same on the other side. We wait fifteen seconds but nothing comes

"Cease fire" I sigh as I turn around

"Belle, Record" I say, not bothering to just think it

"Already done Sir. Been recording since the song started" She replies over the teamspeak

"It looks like a shrine to the Arbiters and their swords" says T-121

"The whole complex is a temple" I reply "The Sangheli scrit on the walls indicate as much. But even I can't decipher them, and I speak Sangheli"

"Thats because this isn't morden Sangheli, this is something much, much more" Jezabelle replies.

"Explain"

"It matches nothing of the Sangheli writing I've ever seen before, however, when crossed with Forerunner writings it makes half decent sense. Its immortalising the Arbiter's of old… It a catacombistic mausoleum."

"Are the swords here?" I ask

"Yes, on the walls of the room. If you touch them however, even through your armour, they bond to you and will only activate for you and you alone… This is advanced even for me"

"Roger… Take them boys, we'll explain it Va'damee when we get back."

A chorus of 'Aye's greet me as I grab the sword on the wall opposite me. When I grab it I squeeze, activating the weapon and I'm met with a brilliant green light as the sword activates, the tips scraping the ceiling.

"Alright, I have a feeling the swarm won't attack us with these on. The plan is we cut a hole through the main door and stroll out." Three lights wink and I take the lead, showing confidence in my half-cocked plan. And yet, as we approach the swarm, swords dragging through the ground as we cut lines through the floor. The swarm back off, whether in fear or respect, I'll never know but when we approach the rubble and the door, I cut a circle through it and walk into fresh air.

"Mount up boys, we are going back"

When we return, a parade is thrown for us through the centre of town. As we walk through the cheering crowds, Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum, the Arbiter's cousin and 2IC greets us.

"He will see you immediately" He says

"Of course" I reply and we walk towards the temple. As we approach the Arbiter's throne we each kneel in unison with our heads bowed and our hands over our hearts, as is the mandatory example of respect in the Arbiter's own home.

"Rise brethren, have you retrieved our sacred swords?" He inquires

"We have, Your Grace. Although in taking them, we have made an unforeseeable error. They are bonded to us, presumably until we die. This has not been tested however, would you like to try with mine?"

"Yes" Is all he says. I pull my sword from my leg strap and hand it to him. He tries to activate the sword but it will not ignite. Frustrated he hands to back to me and I activate it to show him it works.

"Very well. They are yours. A gift from my people to you. Have you made your decision on who will compete tomorrow?"

"We have not, Your Grace, we are still yet to debrief from the mission."

"Very well. Go, talk, tell me who is competing first thing in the morning. Also, if the competitor dies, his sword will be taken by me to the throne room. I will display it in the temple."

"Arbiter, if we survive this, can we alter these to fit current models?"

"If you survive, Spartan Zain, they are yours"

"Thank you, Your Grace"

We kneel again and exit the temple, the streets have returned to the usual buzz as Sangheli life returns to normal.

"Hey, 254. I'm just saying it now, we are all voting for you to compete." 45 says

"Alright. I guess I'll need training tonight. I'll need all of you suited and ready to go by 2000 hours, enjoy your afternoon off gentlemen." I say as I retract my armour back into my skin and take off my helmet "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to a brothel on my final night. See you back at the barracks"

"Have fun" 028 says with a laugh

"Oh you know I will" I say laughing as I turn the corner to the ever busy red-light district. Straight to my favourite gentleman's establishment, the 'Shrieking demon'.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day

We walk to the temple in silence. I'm the only one in armour, the rest are wearing black suits with black ties and grey undershirts. I stop at the base of the stairs. Give them the spartan sign of a kiss on the cheek. Covering the mouth then tapping the cheek with two fingers. They do the same. With that, I walk up the stairs and into the temple. I greet the Arbiter and allow him to escort met o the arena. Once there, he personally shows me to my podium and I look out at my competition. I smile as I look down. The Shal'asaka Vortureumn is held in a reverse colosseum of sorts. The crowd watch from the outside of the tube shaped building as the competitors drop from circular attachments, stemming from the sides and almost meeting in the middle. The colosseum is 300 metres in diameter with the podiums ending 50 metres from its opposite. When the ceremonial flag is burned the competitors jump the 40 metres to the sandy ground below and it is a fight to the death from there onwards. The main weapon is an energy sword, for show purposes, I was allowed to use my sword of the ancients.

Falling. That is the only sensation I feel right now. I don't feel sad or scared. I feel… normal. _Boom_. That is the sound I make when I hit the ground in a crouch, leaning on my right fist. When the sand settles I stand and activate my sword. The crowd goes berserk in excitement as I rush towards the melee. I duck under one sword, Slide under the next as I cut the legs from underneath its wielder before stabbing the Elite in front of me in the stomach. I pull up and turn around as the corpse splits into three pieces. Purple blood and organs spilling from the sides. I see two Elites, a Minor seeking fame and a Zealot seeking meaning fighting a pretty even fight. I decide to skewer them both then decapitate the corpses before they've hit the ground, the crowd loving the action and cheering for more blood.

5 minutes in and only 8 of us remain. We make four circles and make a pact to only fight the one opposite us. My opponent has recently lost his left mandibles and snarls at me with the remaining two on his right side. He and I are on the outer ring and we run towards each other, forcing the others into the melee. I cut down two that get in my way as I run to him. I jump over the centre circle and jump over the Elite I had challenged. As I come down I spin and my sword cuts him vertically in half. When I land, I spin and quarter him before kicking the side of his body and watching the pieces fall into the sand. With this I am faced with only two others. They smile and both rush me. One sags back and I smile at his mistake. Two swords on one is much harder to block than one on one. I sprint forward and duck under the oncoming swipe. I stand back up and do a manly single twirl, bringing my sword down through him from behind before turning into a crouch and impaling the remaining Elite on the end of my energy sword. I turn the sword off the body slumps to the ground.

There is silence for a few seconds before the crowd cheers and jumps with celebration. A green phantom lands and the Arbiter steps out, We exchange formalities and he brings out the ceremonial tattoo. I retract my armour and stand as he tattoo's his seal into my left bicep with Sangheli blood.

"So your enemies today are with you forever, though now as friends" Afterwards we shake hands and depart on the phantom as equals. When I return to the top I am greeted by my fire team and 121 hugs me as the others slap my ass

"Cut it out you three, the natives will think we are weird"

"The natives already think you're weird" Thel states before walking off. Once he is gone, we walk back to the barracks. Then suddenly. gunshots, spiker rifles and carbine fire is exchanged between the Holy Guard and Jiralhanae rebels, a plague on this planet since the Schism. We hide behind cover when a Brute Chieftain approaches from behind us. 45 sees his shadow and pushes the three of us over, catching the gravity hammer that the Chieftain was wielding in the ribs.


End file.
